


kylo

by leadsan



Series: real star wars stories (canon) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadsan/pseuds/leadsan
Summary: kylo's story





	kylo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventeensteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/gifts).



kylo comes back from the dead and then he becomes the strongest force user and he rules the galaxy and his grandpa is very proud  
then everyone claps and a lady in front of him hands him a $100 bill  
the lady's name is einstein

**Author's Note:**

> yes this one is a bit more overwhelming but i hope you would still like it


End file.
